Of Miracles and Courage : Extra Game
by Airise
Summary: She got her friends back. Generation of Miracles got their Courage back. What happened when a certain, obnoxious, stronger player wanting to have his property back too?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Tbh, I'm having second guess about continuing this. But after reading reviews and PMs and re-read the story, yeah, there are a lot of things left hanging.**

 **And boy, we all hate it.**

 **So, I decided to give closure. But, it's probably going to be real slow and AU, mainly because I didn't read the Extra Game myself.**

 **That said, yoroshiku!**

* * *

Spring, year xxxx. Moscow, Russia.

A young man, in his early 20s was busy mopping off the floor with his opponents. He's been going at it since two hours ago and yet, there's no sign of fatigue shown on his symmetrical face.

"Young master." An orange ball came flying in the middle of the showdown at the butler, who dodged it in time. The butler knew too well that his master hated to have his game interrupted, no matter what the reason was.

Even if it means, the whole land was on fire and there's no escape.

"Master summons you in his chamber." He calmly stated his purpose despite having the ball came at him with the speed of 120km per hour.

Yuri wiped off the sweat of his face with his wristband. He was looking at the mountain of corpses that he crushed earlier. "That old geezer do know how to spoil my day."

* * *

After he showered, Yuri had changed clothes from his sportswear to something less casual and more formal. He was wearing a black vest on top of his formal white shirt with black slack that his butler had prepared for him. Standing in front of the chamber's door, Yuri sighed thinking what kind of mess did he need to fix this time. Gathering what's left of his will, he knocked the door three times and wait for the approval to enter.

"Come in." And that's his cue.

Yuri carefully entered the lair where his father spent most of his times in. Even as a son, he grew up without seeing his father much, unlike a normal person.

Then again, he's not that normal, with his background and such.

"I want you to fly to Japan." Yuri almost choked at his father's words.

"May I ask why?"

The Master of Nikolas household glared at Yuri. Yuri gulped. Despite what he's done in his life, he's still never get used to his father's glare.

"Yuuki is there."

Yuri's eyes went slightly wide, enough to register his surprise. Yuuki. That name carved itself in his brain and reserved a place in his memory.

Why?

Because Yuuki Vandekof was-

"You're not forgetting who she is, isn't it?" Nikolas cut off Yuri's thought when Yuri didn't respond much.

"Didn't she run away from Russia three years ago?" Yuri didn't particularly hate Yuuki. But he also didn't feel any excitement about being engaged to a stranger. And Yuuki seemed to have the mutual sentiment.

Imagine their faces when the families dropped the bombshell to them.

"You're going to take the first flight that leaves tomorrow." Nikolas ignored his son's question. "And be sure to grab onto her this time."

"Father..."

"And I heard she's with a couple of basketball geniuses." Yuri's eyes went sparkled at 'basketball geniuses'. Damn Nikolas knew where to hit the spot. "I expected nothing less from you."

Yuri bowed faithfully. "Yes, Father."

* * *

After Yuri's been excused, he returned to his room, where Ivan was waiting. Ivan was his childhood friend and his number one trusted butler. He knew of Yuri's life more than his own family. Heck, Yuri confided in him more than everyone else's combined together.

"You should be packing." Ivan reminded Yuri about his priority. "Your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"Whatever. I highly doubt she's going to welcome me with red carpet, bouquet of flower and a hug." Yuri plopped down on his king-sized bed.

"She did slap me, after all." Yuri chuckled, signalling he's not surprised at the gesture. "Aren't you excited to see her again, after all these years?"

The 20-year-old guy laid flat on his back. "No offense, but Yuuki aside, I'm more curious about the basketball prodigies."

Ivan sighed. "I can already imagine she's preparing a Molotov cocktail to welcome you by now."

"True." Yuri reached for his pillow, while imagining Yuuki's deadly reaction. "And that's why she's my perfect little fiancee~" And dozed off to Dreamland with a meaningful smirk.

* * *

To laugh or not to laugh.

Yuuki decided to go with the former. "Hahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahha!" It was a loud one, that earned glances from the surrounding tables at Maji Burger. Slowly, it turned into a silent laughter and before anyone knew it, Yuuki became a retarded seal clapping her hands and laughing endlessly.

"I must say, this is the first time I've seen Yuuki-san laugh this hard." Kuroko slurped his milkshakes, not bothered even the slightest when he saw this new side of Yuuki.

"Me too." Momoi agreed. "Anyways...this is also the first I heard Dai-chan lost..." The pinkette sent a sympathetic glance at her childhood friend, who at this point, was trying his best not to smack Yuuki's head to the table.

"Loser." Kagami shoved the 19th burger into his mouth, not even chewing on it. He then looked at Yuuki ridiculously. "Is she really thinking about laughing and acting like that the whole night?" Kagami furrowed his eyebrows together.

Kuroko looked at Yuuki, then to Kagami. "She's not stopping anytime soon."

Aomine groaned. Momoi's big mouth had really done the damage on his reputation now. Him! The greater-than-thou, no-one-can-beat-me-but-me Aomine Daiki lost!

Unacceptable!

"So, did you know who he is?" Yuuki finally asked after 30 long minutes of transforming into a retarded seal.

Aomine ate a handful grab of fries, trying to cool himself down, but to no avail. Heck, he almost choked and died, if not for his godly reflexes of grabbing Kuroko's milkshake from across the table.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko frowned when Aomine returned the drink to him. He shook the empty paper cup. "That's my milkshake."

"Wow. Is Tetsu's indirectly saying milkshake is more important than Aomine's life?" Yuuki interpreted with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Shut up!"

Yuuki raised her arms in a surrendering manner, not wanting to pour another gallon of fuel. "Someone who can beat Daiki, eh? Sounds like a bad news."

* * *

A bad news was really an understatement, at this point. This was a disaster!

Yuuki threw her keys at her uninvited, unexpected guest who was sitting leisurely on swivel chair when he spun around to face her. "That's dangerous." His voice was as calm as ever.

"How on Earth did you get into my apartment?" Yuuki's tone became awry.

"Really?" Yuri chuckled. "You want to ask me that?"

Yuuki facepalmed. "I don't have any swivel chair here."

"That's why Ivan got this for me." Yuri explained. "I need it for dramatic effect." He finally got up from his chair and walked towards Yuuki.

Yuuki instinctively moved backwards, but she forgot that the distance between her and the door was less than three feet. So, right now, she's a cornered rat between the door and Yuri.

"What are you doing here, Yuri?" Yuuki's almost whispering. She could smell Yuri's subtle scent of manly perfume. He got even taller and his shoulder was broader.

Honestly, she couldn't believe how she forgot about him all these years.

"You should hide better if you don't want to be found." Yuri kissed her cheek, then down to her neck. "I miss you."

Yuuki moaned at the traces at Yuri left. Damn him. "Yuri..."

"You know how we works." Yuri gave one last kiss on her lips. He spun Yuuki around, so that his exit will be unblocked. "Orders are in, Yuuki."

Yuuki had a horror expression. "Don't tell me..."

"I'm going to bring you back." Yuuki felt her oxygen supply was cut. "And destroy the guys whom you're with." Yuuki felt her world crashed on top of her.

* * *

 **A/N : So, how was it? RnR is much appreciated~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :**

 _To sayuuki5, Baemaxxy, Eah, unknownher, heartnettrain23 and Guest : Thank you for your time to write the reviews. It may short but it means a lot. And who could have thought this serie has a lot of silent fans~_

 _Anyways, I wanted to make Yuuki-Yuri relationship one like siblings, but also implied romance. So bear with me all the crude puns (intended and not intended) as well as Ivan-Yuri bonds._

 _With that said, enjoy~ And have an enjoyable summer break!_

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _How's your vacation?" Yuri asked Yuuki during one of their afternoon tea in the greenhouse. She just got back from spending her days with her father and her twin at Japan._

 _Yuuki poured milk into her tea and put two cubes of sugar after that. She stirred her tea graciously as how she was taught all these years. "Not bad. I made friends."_

 _Yuri gave her a sly smile while admiring the tulips. "FriendS or friend?" He pressed hard on the plural word, which earned him Yuuki's pout. "I knew it."_

 _Yuuki sighed. "I hate when you did that."_

" _Do what?"_

" _Reading me like a book."_

 _Yuri rubbed the cup handle with a mysterious smile. "I prefer sports over reading."_

 _Yuuki looked at the older boy. She was five, Yuri was 12. "It's not bad having you as my fiancee."_

" _Why?"_

" _It's always a one-way communication with everyone in the Ivankof Household. Either it's the grandfather giving orders to me, or me giving orders to the servants. It's boring."_

" _Fufufufu~" There it was again with evil laugh. "My dear Yuuki. You are naive. But I can't blame you since you're still young."_

 _Yuuki puffed up her cheeks. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw this cup at your face."_

" _Because I'll catch it, and you're not going to like the consequences."_

 _End flashback_

Yuuki woke up with her arm covering her eyes. She was dreaming about her past. She did throw the cup at Yuri, and he did catch it. As well as she didn't like the consequence – having Madame Liz, her tutor on lady etiquette slammed the textbook on her about manners for fortnight.

"Bad dream?" Yuri's voice jolted her up. Yuuki's eyes widen and Yuri was leaning against the wall with sports magazine in his hand. "It's amazing how you lived well in this place when the lock is easy to pick."

Yuuki threw her bolster at Yuri, who didn't even bother to dodge and hit him at the torso. "Normal people don't have the hobby to lock pick." Then she sighed. "But you're not normal."

"How mean, Yuuki. I have one handsome face, two eyes and a nose, with a lips to charm you with my smile and you tell me, I'm not normal?" Yuri faked a sad tone. "This is what I get after 10 hours of flight to meet my runaway fiancee."

Yuuki got up from her bed and walked towards Yuri calmly. Carefully placing her steps, a sudden roundhouse kick was stopped by Yuri using his left hand. "And a kick as welcome gesture. How ladylike, Yuuki." He threw her leg away and hit her head with the rolled magazine. "Get ready." Yuuki made a confused face. "We're going on a date."

* * *

At his point, Yuuki really wanted to bury her face into the ground. Or just burn Yuri to ashes. Whichever's fine at this point.

"You bring me to cabaret bar!?" She gritted her teeth, trying to hold her obvious anger without attracting too much attention.

But it's no use.

Yuri's too good-looking for that.

"Why not?" Yuri asked innocently. "I've always wanted to see a geisha in action."

And here Yuuki thought Aomine was the dumbest of them all. Turned out there's another one that's in the Dumb and Dumber club.

"I'm a high school student, for God's sake! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble I'll be in?!" Just imagine Generation of Miracles' faces when they got the news she got expelled cause she went into cabaret bar in broad daylight!

"It's fine. I got your back." Yuri winked confidently and dragged her in.

* * *

Got your back, my ass.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING WITH ME?!" She couldn't contain her anger anymore. Yuuki exploded like a volcano in the back alley, under a broken table.

"Cause it's so much fun~ It feels like we're hiding from our family all over again."

Yuuki headbutted Yuri. "Entered the bar is one thing, being underage is another, and now got chased by police and hiding with you?!" Oh God. Yuri was right. This felt nostalgic whenever they were breaking rules back in Russia and their families got wind of it.

"So..." Yuri became serious. "Do you want me to snap their neck? Or make them disappear mysteriously?" He said with a straight face. "Because I can do that easily."

Yuuki let out a sigh. She buried her face between her knees, trying to cool her head. "Just shut up, Yuri."

A smile formed on Yuri's face. He rested his head on her shoulder. "I miss you, too." And this time, he truly meant it.

* * *

Back at his hotel room, Ivan was waiting with curiosity omitted from every pores of his body. "Having fun, young master?"

Yuri took off his shirt and threw it at Ivan, which the latter caught and folded it for laundry later. "I didn't expect Yuuki to be this interesting. If I'd known, I'll chase her out of Russia earlier."

Ivan smiled. "Make you wonder what kind of group she hangs out with, isn't it?"

Yuri licked his bottom lips. "Have you gotten any info on them?"

Ivan pulled out his black notebook from the pocket of this tailcoat and opened it. "The one that attend Seirin along Yuuki-sama is Kuroko Tetsuya. He's the phantom of Teikou's Middle School. Currently partnered with Kagami Taiga, who's really good at jumping."

"Blah blah blah. Just tell me who's the strongest of them all." Yuri laid flat on his back, too tired to listen to all that crap.

"That's really subjective. They all got their own strength. Hence, they're called the GENERATION OF MIRACLES. Not CHILD OF MIRACLE." Ivan stated sarcastically.

Yuri got up, eyeing his childhood friend. "Surely amongst them, one stands out the most."

"That would be Kuroko. His team beat the rest in Winter Cup."

"Are you being sarcastic with me?"

Ivan chuckled lowly. "Your definition of strong is too subjective, young master."

Yuri waved his hand in surrender. "Continue then."

"Kise Ryota, the copycat. He plays for Kaijou High. Midorima Sintarou, the accurate shooter. It was said that he can shoot from across the court with precision. He attends Shuutoku High. The one that you beat on the first day you're here, is Aomine Daiki."

"It was undecided, Ivan." The match ended because it was raining and Yuri was leading the score.

"If you say so." He shrugged it off and continued. "Aomine Daiki is the ace and well, you fought him. Details are irrelevant now."

"I really love you when you got me so well." And the black notebook landed on Yuri's stomach. "What was that for?"

"I'd prefer beautiful ladies compared to a blockhead like you."

"So mean." Yuri read the notes himself. "Aomine goes to Touo Academy, huh?" He flipped the next page. "Murasakibara Atsushi. WOW! Two metres?! I wonder if his height is proportional to his di-" Yuri didn't get to finish his sentence because Ivan looked like he was ready to strangle him now. "You know you and I have it too..."

"Maybe I'll join Yuuki-sama to prepare molotov for you."

"You're scary." Yuri brushed off the bickers and continued to the last person on the list. "Akashi Seijurou? He sounded familiar."

"Because Akashi is one of the most influential name in Japan. They're a gigantic corp when it comes down to business – you named it, they got it all."

"And his son is the prodigy trained to succeed the empire?~ Reminded you of certain someone, no?" No wonder Yuuki's grandfather didn't mind his precious heir running off.

Ivan took back his notebook and kept it where it was originally. "Yosen High's at Akita and Rakuzan's at Kyoto."

Yuri sighed. "That's far. Maybe I'll start with the closest one first."

"And where would that be?"

Yuri just smirked, not revealing his target. Instead, he replied with another question. "Oh by the way, do you think I could pass as a high school student?"


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki was browsing the net when something popped up in her mind. Her right hand stopped controlling the mouse and her eyes were fixated on the screen. She let out a big sigh before pulling her top drawer out.

She found what she was looking for.

A gladiolus bracelet in an exquisite box.

While fiddling with the bracelet in one hand, another hand busy moving the cursor to Skype. While waiting for the call to be connected, Yuuki plugged in the headphones and camera to her desktop.

"Good morning."

Yuuki scoffed. "Good night." Time difference could be such a pain. Hence, it's a no-wonder why Yuuki could see her twin still in her pyjamas and just done brushing her teeth, thanks to high-resolution camera, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Just as Yuuki politely asked questions, Yuki politely answered them. From outsider's point-of-view, they were more of strangers than twins born from the same womb. "That's a pretty bracelet." Yuki pointed out the bracelet, trying to keep the flow going between them.

"Yes, it is."

"Boyfriend?"

"Try fiancee."

That dropped the bomb of silence between them. Their relationship was abnormal. Despite they're twins, they knew nothing of each others' life, aside from one twin excelled in sports and another genius at studying.

And when it came to Yuri, Yuki knew just enough not to ask much.

"What are you going to do?" Yuki asked after a long pause.

"I'm more worried about what HE's going to do." Judging from Yuuki's tone and facial expression, Yuki knew something bad was paving its way to her twin.

* * *

Yuri was humming random song while trying his outfits in front of body length body mirror that Ivan's holding behind it.

"How's this?" Yuri asked with a smile on his face while trying a blue uniform.

Ivan shook his head. "The red one suits you more."

Yuri looked at the red uniform he tried previously. "But I like blue more."

"Red will camouflage the blood stains better." Ivan offered his honest opinion, almost laughing at Yuri's pouting face.

"That's mean! I just want to greet them!"

"That's what you said before too, but ended up almost sending the kid to another world." Ivan was referring to the incident where Yuri was officially introduced as Yuuki's future husband.

"He tried to lay hands on Yuuki." Yuri switched to defensive mode. Just remembering the idiot's face, made Yuri clenched his fist unconsciously. That bastard tried to cozy up to Vandekof using Yuuki. At his ceremony, no less! How gutsy.

"He's a bastard..." Ivan sounded as if he read Yuri's mind. "But he's still one of the influenced families in Russia. Your family and his almost got into war."

 _Flashback_

" _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" The head of Asranov threw his champagne glass at the floor. His men were ready to shoot anyone at the single command of their boss._

 _Yuri didn't back down. He knew he just punched the heir to Asranov's nose so bad that it probably broke the nasal bone. He also knew that he dislocated the kid's arm from his shoulder. But he didn't feel any regret. Heck, he'd do it again in a heartbeat._

" _NIKOLAS!" Asranov yelled, calling for Yuri's father, the head of Nikolas. "I demand an immediate apology or there will be heavy price to pay!"_

 _Yuri's father pay no attention to the demands. And Yuri was well aware of it. His father made it very clear Yuri bore responsibilities for his own actions. This was no exception._

 _The tensed atmosphere was unbearable that some of the guests collapsed and hiding behind walls, decorations or under the table. It's not a joke to get caught up in the crossfire between two crazy old men with massive influence across the nation._

" _Excuse me." Yuuki walked calmly in the middle of the situation with her head held high. "It is best in your interest to not cause any more commotion than you already are."_

" _Stay out of this, little girl!" Asranov paid no attention to Yuuki's interference. "If anything happened to my boy, you'll pay for it as well."_

" _Don't you hear me?" Yuuki's low voice was echoing across the grand hall. "Put down all your weapons!" Her icy tone broke the unwavered resolution in Asranov's men._

" _Y-You..!"_

" _It's just as my granddaughter said. Put down your weapon." From behind, Yuuki's grandfather emerged. His face was angry. "This is my place. I will not tolerate any insolence from anyone!"_

" _Unless..." Yuuki stood beside Yuri. "You want to go at war with us, as well?"_

 _To this, Asranov shivered. Everyone knew where Vandekof stood. They're politically and royally connected. To be on their bad side was like asking for God of Death to point their scythe at your neck._

" _Tch! I'll remember this!" Asranov left without saying another word, with his men followed behind._

 _End flashback_

"It's unexpected Yuuki-sama would interfere." Yuri smiled amusingly with Ivan's words. "I mean, she's not too pleased with the arrangement."

"Even if she's not, it's not like she can object her grandfather. That old man is scary."

"Speaking of which, I was sure that you would reject the idea. Yet, you accepted it. What did I miss?"

"Ehh~" Yuri cooed. "Why do you ask?"

Ivan looked sideways. "When we were kids, you had me buy the magazines which featured girls with big breasts."

Yuri was deadpanned. Ivan shut his mouth. Neither of them were moving. Until Yuri burst out in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! Oh yes, I did!"

Ivan had the urge to hit Yuri using the mirror he's holding. "Don't laugh! Do you have any idea how that traumatized me for life!?"

"B-But..." Yuri rolled on the floor, hands were holding his stomach. "That was funny now that I recalled it."

"I'll seriously kill you." Ivan mumbled. His grip on the mirror tightened.

Yuri stopped rolling and got into sitting position when he realized he teased Ivan too much. "Because I'm more of a pedophile than a pervert~"

Huh?

 _Flashback_

" _Hello, princess." Yuri showed up at her doorstep the next day, with a bouquet of flower presented to her. "For you."_

 _Yuuki motioned for him to follow her to library, where no one could disturb them and she could continue to read the book where she last left it._

" _Please have a sit." Yuuki politely invited the male and poured him a cup of tea that her maid prepared for her earlier. "It's lukewarm now. I hope you don't mind it."_

 _Yuri smiled. "It's fine. I won't be long."_

" _What brings you here?" Yuuki asked while reading her book._

" _To say my thanks for last night."_

" _There's no need. It would be inconvenient if they started shooting and destroyed my beloved room and library."_

 _Yuri scrutinized the little girl in front of him read without batting an eyelash. She's so emerged in the book yet, she heard and replied accordingly to him._

" _Yuri, right?" Yuri was caught off guard when Yuuki said his name. "Thank you for helping me."_

" _You mean when he touched you?"_

 _Yuuki nodded. "I was unsure as to how to react it it without causing a ruckus. All they ever mentioned in textbooks are you need to act calm and called for police. But here, law is futile. We are untouchable by normal law."_

 _Yuri was flabbergasted. For a young little girl to said that without any hesitation in her voice, it was surprising. Normally, the girls lived he life where they believed their families were living normally. Only the boys had to dirty their hands in order to survive in this lawless world._

 _Yuuki raised her head from her book when she felt hand on her head. She goggled at him. "What are you doing?"_

" _I'm praising you."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Look after me from here on out, too~ And in return, I'll do the same for you~" He winked at her._

 _Yuuki would never admit it, but she felt comfort and warm as he ruffled her hair with that smile. And her heart skip a beat when he winked. That's why, in order to hide her embarrassment, she went with,"Are you a pedophile?"_

 _End flashback_

* * *

 **A/N : I got depressed. Doing gacha and got trash in games really isn't funny. /sighs/ Please be a good reader and cheer me up with reviews.  
**

Cooliceprincess : I really want to write her doing more gags with other characters ^^

Kuroshiroryuu : No idea. It came first, I guess. But since I can't speak the language, I kinda regret it. Especially when I want to translate Yuuki-Yuri conversation where no one can understand what the hell they're talking about.

heartnettrain23 : I got the idea after watching Gintama. I ship Gintoki-Tsukuyo~

kurovillgane : You're forgiven~ Now I need to find ways to make GOM's impact as big as Yuri or they'll get drowwned by Yuri.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: みんな！元気ですか？First of all, thank you for continuing to support me, eventhough I rarely checked fanfiction nowadays! I'm really sorry this took so long. I've been thinking as to how to insert GOM's presence and leaving an impact on you readers before Yuri swoon Yuuki and this becomes Of Yuri and Courage : Extra Miracles ahuehuehue /slapped**

 **Anyways, I'm reading each and every comment that you so kindly took time and wrote. They really makes me happy, especially if I'm having such a bad day or my games troll me up to the point I want to punch the screen/phone /slapped again**

ありがとう。

* * *

Kagami and Yuuki were at the arcade after the school-hours. Kuroko wanted to come, but Yuuki brushed him off. She thought she needed a change of pace, one that did not involve any basketball-related.

Yet, Kagami tagged along because he was worried about her and her denseness.

In his mind, Yuuki could be kidnapped and she wouldn't even realized it until the kidnappers chopped her into 18-pieces.

That's how scary Yuuki's denseness could be.

"You know..." Yuuki threw another ball into the hoop while the points continue to count up in the big, red LED screen. "This is why I don't want to date any basketball player."

Despite not being a basketball player herself, Yuuki sure got herself involved with too much basketball stuff – she's friends with Generation of Miracles, hangout with Kagami, and having a fiancee who played – which she preferred to left out the last detail from anyone's knowing.

Kagami chuckled. "Tell that to the six idiot prodigies asking you out." Now that was a hella of oxymoron Kagami used. And Yuuki couldn't help but concurred with him.

" .ha." Yuuki sarcastically laughed. "It's not that I wouldn't accept them. I mean, they're tall, dark and handsome – which doesn't fit for Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko or Kise."

"Sounds like you're biased towards Aomine." Kagami cut her off.

"But, I can't date them." Yuuki ignored Kagami's remark.

"Why?" Kagami asked. "It's not like they can't handle rejection." Then he paused at the words. The alter-ego fo Akashi might not take rejection _that_ well. And Kagami shuddered at what Akashi might do.

"Because..." Yuuki threw the last ball at Kagami hard, asking the red-headed power forward to shoot. Kagami didn't object and shoot without putting much effort."There's one dangerous bastard on the loose now." And the ball went into the hoop smoothly.

* * *

Achoo!

Yuri sneezed and caused his butler to cocked his eyebrow at him. "Having a cold, young master?" Ivan handed him a handkerchief, to which Yuri accepted.

"Maybe." Yuri snorted out his mucus into the handkerchief and gave it back to Ivan. He moved around the room aimlessly and picked up a clean, lying fork on the food cart earlier for breakfast. It's been his habit to play with whatever he got in his hand. And this time, it's a silver fork. "Or Yuuki could be badmouthing me hahaha."

Ivan looked at his childhood friend with blank face. "After all the information I've gathered, you're still dilly-dallying. Could it be you're hesitating?"

Yuri dropped the fork that he's been playing with and he looked at Ivan with unfazed face, making the latter having a hard time to read what's on Yuri's mind. "Not really." He said that with uninterested face and picked up the fork and continued to play with it. "But I guess you got a point. I should make my introduction." His eyes turned sharp as if he could see his prey. "Let's just hope Yuuki didn't kill me in my sleep after this."

* * *

As usual, Momoi was busy gathering data to prepare her team for the next Inter-High. There's still a few months left, but it wouldn't hurt to start early.

After all, after suffering a lost battle with Kuroko, the rest of Generation of Miracles would certainly get stronger.

They're already strong alone, and now they're combining team play. Especially Kise, Midorima and Akashi.

Akashi was the scariest of all.

While she was humming browing her cellphone, reading every details about every teams participating, their key players and their strategies, her cellphone received another email. Momoi thought it was one of her sources updating his or her report, but she was shocked to see the image attached with the mail.

She quickly made a run for it while contacting Yuuki at the same time!

* * *

Huff! Huff!

Yuuki arrived at the hospital with her school uniform still on. She was having ice-cream when Momoi's call got to her. Her face turned pale as she received the news about Nijimura's been injured and fighting for his life as the operation's been conducted on him now.

So, she ran, leaving her half-finished ice-cream behind. And she ran as fast as she could.

"Satsuki!" Yuuki called out with a hoarse voice. She didn't even wait up on the elevator and rode a four flight of stairs. Her voice clearly struggling to come out and her legs were as good as giving up on her.

"Yuuki-chan!" Momoi immediately attended to Yuuki and before Yuuki could collapsed, Murasakibara first supported her from behind.

"Yuuki-chin shouldn't forced herself."

"Mukkun's right." Momoi felt relieved and worried at the same. "You should take a sit first."

Yuuki looked at Momoi with teary eyes. "Nijimura...how is he? Is the surgery's done? Is he alright?!" A sudden bombardment of question rained upon Momoi.

"He's still in the operation room." Akashi spoke up from behind Momoi. "Satsuki is right. You need to rest your legs or they won't last."

Yuuki gave up, knowing her friends were right. She let Murasakibara dragged her to the nearest chair and sat beside Kise. Her mind went blank and her eyes were empty. She was and empty shell now. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't see anything.

"Did you find out who did this, Satsuki?" Aomine asked. At a time like this, Momoi's vast information network was a great advantage to have.

Momoi shook her head. "I'm sorry. I couldn't find anything. The email was a dupe. And the IP address was masked through different proxies as to not get detected." Momoi glanced at the gloomy Yuuki. "Whoever this was, it's a pro."

"But it was weird, isn't it?" Kise's voice was just as stressed as the rest of the members. "It's Nijimura-senpai we're talking about. Who could have hate him this much?!"

Nijimura was stabbed on his way back from convenience store. The blade was purposedly broken and left in his heart so that it would bleed even more. Not only that, there were bruises all over his body. What's worse was the culprit stepped on his fingers. There were chances that he might not be able to use both of his hand any longer.

"This looks personal. Anyways, you should be careful as well. Though the motive looks unclear, there is possibility that the culprit is aiming basketball players."

Momoi flipped open her cellphone. "More importantly, isn't this email a bit weird?" She showed the email she received earlier to the guys. Aside from the picture of Nijimura was bleeding to death, there was a black rose lying next to him.

"...Black rose...?" Midorima felt uneasiness stirred inside of him.

"In Russia, black rose with blood means revenge." Akashi stated a matter-of-fact.

"So this is really a revenge?" Aomine clenched his fist. "Son of a bitch!"

Akashi tried to calm the situation down. "As I was saying, exercise extra caution. This guy might attack again."

No one nod. No one shake their head. Everyone just took Akashi's advice in silence. And Akashi? He looked at Yuuki with something in his mind.

 _Black rose also carried the meaning of 'you are mine forever'._

If the black rose at the scene means 'special love', Akashi knew Nijimura was just a collateral damage. The true target was, Kurosaki Yuuki!

* * *

Yuri puffed his cheek in boredom. In his hand was custom knife that he's proud of. The handle was carved with golden dragon that was made with pure gold!

And there were a dozen of them in his collection to boot!

"Yuri-sama." Ivan put his right hand on top of his chest and bowed. "As per your instruction, I've took care of the nuisance that's getting in your way."

Yuri was moving the knife in-between his fingers back and forth. His eyes were looking ath the white ceiling. "Did you send the flower as well?"

"Yes. Exactly like how you wanted. A bloody black rose."

"Good." Yuri caught the knife in his palm and threw it on the dart board. The rest of the darts fell to the carpeted floor due to the force exerted into the knife. "This is only a greeting. There's more to come."

Ivan back to his standing-straight position after he's done reporting. "What about Yuuki-sama?"

"Yuuki is smart. She should have figured out things by now. And also..." Ivan was still waiting for Yuri to finish. "If your data was accurate, there should be one more person who knows what am I up to."

* * *

It was 11pm. In the study room, Akashi was busy with his international study. After an hour of reading into Hungary's political warfare, he took off his reading glasses and stared into his own reflection in the lenses.

To be precise, his eyes were perfect. It was 20/20.

But Yuuki said he looked better in glasses. The lenses brought out the beauty of his red eyes even more.

Well, not like he's going to say that's the reason he's getting a fake glasses in the first place.

Back to his own thought. Nijimura was stable after going under 14-hours operation. There were complications but the doctors managed to keep him alive. All that's left was to wait for him to regain consciousness.

Then, there's the black rose. It could either mean revenge, or love. Either way, Akashi had a very bad feeling about both of them.

And what's worse, the black rose apparently became a trend nowadays. Gangs used them to pick fights, or retaliated on one another. The culprit probably had attention deficit disorder that he had to think of this way so that his presence's being acknowledged.

The main question was, if it's revenge, why Kurosaki Yuuki?

Akashi was aware of Yuuki's lineage. A granddaughter of famous descendant of Russia, a genius to top it off and her twin wasn't too shabby either. The only slack was her mother eloped with her father and got cut off from the family.

But still, it wasn't enough for all this ruckus to happen.

Unless...

Akashi frantically dugged out his research on Yuuki's past. His eyes were scrutinizing the details of each words, each lines. And when he read the last page, it all started to make sense as to why Yuuki was targetted.

 _Kurosaki Yuuki. Or rather, Vandekof Yuuki. The one and only heir to Vandekof's empire once she turned 18._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hello guys! It's been awhile! I read all your comments and I'm flattered you guys willing to take time to write them!**

 **As you guys may notice, or have doubts, this series is mostly focusing on Yuuki and Yuri. So I'm sorry for those who ship GOMxYuuki. I'll try to insert them without getting too OOC or off-track from whatever will comes out in the end.**

 **So, I hope you're enjoy reading the update as much as I'm writing them.**

* * *

"You're right about the door's here easy to pick." Yuuki was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and arms were resting on her knee.

Yuri, who just got out of the shower, with his towel still wrapped around his waist, smirked. "Told you so." He walked towards the closet and started picking his outfit for the day. "But you're not here to tell me just that, isn't it?" Finally he decided to just go with the easiest choice. His hand reached for the folded white tshirt and pulled it over his head.

"No." Yuuki shook her head. "I figured I should thank you for your help the other day."

Yuri gave her one of his genuine smile. "You should thank Ivan. He's doing all the dirty work mostly."

"I'll be sure to send him a bouquet of flowers." Yuuki got up and walked towards the exit. But Yuri already blocked her path. "Yuri..."

"Jokes aside, black rose is not a joke in our culture. More so, a bloody black rose."

Yuuki sighed. Her gaze met Yuri's. "What do you want me to do?"

"Darling..." Yuri grabbed a lock of Yuuki's hairs and brought it closer to his lips. "You already have the answer~"

* * *

Kagami and Kuroko were eating twice the amount they usually had. If there was an eating contest, without a doubt, those two, Kagami especially, could send Maji Burger into bankruptcy. He ate so fast and so much that the Maji's employees didn't have enough time to fry and wrap the burgers like the usual standard procedure.

It all went into his bottomless stomach.

"How was your former captain?" Kagami asked in-between his bites. Knowing him, he probably didn't even know nor remember Nijimura's name. Heck, he'll just drop all formalities, like a certain dark-skinned, idiot Touo's ace.

"He's recovering. He's still need to use crutches and do a lot of physical rehabilitation, but he'll live. The doctor said he's lucky."

Kagami gave an 'un' as a reply. But the incident got him thinking. Why Nijimura? To him, it's more logical to hear Aomine to get into trouble. Actually, scratch that. Any of the Generation of Miracles' members could get into trouble and it would still make sense to him. Those eccentricities and dna-embedded-troublemaking genes were more than enough to make any sane person go berserk with just five minutes in the same room alone with them.

"Yuuki-san was acting strange lately." Kuroko blurted out. "I know she is close with Nijimura-san, but..."

"Ah Kuroko!" Kagami just got a revelation. "You're jealous."

Kuroko turned his head sideway and slurped his milkshake more. "I am not." His voice might be monotononous, but there's a slight hint of annoyance of Kagami's using his brain for pointless matter.

"Oh, are you angry?" Kagami's still teasing Kuroko.

Woof!

The sudden bark made Kagami jumped in surprise and took off without saying goodbye. Kuroko took out his phone and smiled triumphantly. "I know this audio would come in handy someday. Revenge is certainly sweet."

* * *

Ding dong!

Ivan opened the door of Yuri's suite to see a big bouquet of orange lilies greeted him. "Delivery for Mr. Ivan." The flower delivery guy tilted his head to the side to show his face with a business smile on his face.

"That's me."

"Here's the bouquet." Ivan accepted it with one hand. "And please sign here." He handed Ivan the acceptance form along with a pen. The butler used his free hand to sign and muttered a thank you before closing the door.

"Nice flower." Yuri chuckled at the size of the bouquet. "Nice colour too."

Ivan looked at Yuri suspiciously. "Did you use my name while flirting with the girls here?"

"Hahahaha! Nice idea." Ivan instantly regretted his poor choice of words. "But nope. That's from Yuuki, I bet." Ivan nodded in agreement when he read the card that was attached along with the flowers.

"Why is she sending me flowers?"

Yuri took one flower from the bouquet and tucked it behind his ear and began spinning himself in a random manner. "As a thank you gesture for dealing with Nijmura's attackers."

The butler sighed heavily. He threw the whole bouquet into the trashbin, which earned gasp from Yuri. He stopped spinning and patted Yuri's back. "That's rude, man."

Ivan slapped his hand away. "Say that to your freaking fiancee. Who the hell send orange lilies as thank you?!"

Yuri smirked meaningfully. "I guess you know the language of flowers too, eh?"

* * *

Yuuki inhaled the scent of lavendar air-freshner in Akashi's limousine. It was calming and relaxing, although in her opinion, lavender didn't suit Akashi at all. If she were to pick one for him, it would be something spicy and sweet like cardamom essence oil. Fresh, sweet, green, spicy, balsamic - just like him and the other Akashi.

"I believe you know what I want to talk about." Akashi broke the silence between the two. His driver was standing outside, per his master's request.

"Enlighten me, Sei."

Akashi showed Yuuki a couple of photos from Nijimura's crime scene. Yuuki cocked her eyebrow. How on Earth did a high-schooler got his hands on these crime-related photos?

"I have my own connection." Akashi said, as if he heard Yuuki's inner question. "As you can see, there was a bloody black rose lying there. It can't be a coincidence with you being a Russian as well."

Yuuki cleared her throat. "And?"

"What is going on actually? Kuroko was saying you're out of character lately." Yuuki skipped school, Yuuki went to shade places, Yuuki was seen hanging out with shady people - Yuuki this, Yuuki that - all in a bad way.

"Is he stalking me?" The orangette was voicing out her discomfort with the topic.

"He's worried. We're all worried."

Yuuki handed the photos back to Akashi. "I appreciate that, but it's clearly none of your concern." Yuuki walked out of the car, not bothering to gave any explanation to Akashi. On her way back home, Yuuki dialed a certain someone.

"It's me. I need you to set a meeting with someone." "Yes." "As soon as possible." "Thanks." Yuuki hung up the phone and proceed to call another person. "This is Yuuki Vandekof. I need to speak to grandfather."

* * *

 **P/s : Did you enjoy Kuroko's dark moment? xD  
**

 **In Japan, orange lily means revenge, as stated by Wikipedia. I apologized in advance for any wrong interpretation.**


End file.
